Réflexions de la plus belle femme du monde
by Rubis-san
Summary: Pour beaucoup, Hancock est la plus belle femme du monde. Pour beaucoup également, c'est une véritable peste, arrogante et superficielle. Elle se sert de sa beauté comme un atout et n'hésite pas à user de ses charmes pour éliminer tous ceux qui lui barrent la route. Mais... qu'en est-il réellement ? Sa manière d'être ne serait-elle pas le fruit d'un sombre passé ?


**Auteur : **Moi, Rubis-san

**Genre : **Réflexions, drame

**Crédits :** Boa Hancock, personnage de One Piece, appartient, à l'instar du manga, à son créateur, Oda-sama.

**Le petit -ou pas- mot de l'auteur : **Un OS sur Boa Hancock, parce que c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Et ça m'énerve toujours de la voir en tant que pouffiasse-du lycée-uniquement-là-pour-faire-chier-Nami-et-la-séparer-de-Luffy-oh-non ! Et en prime bête et stupide... Alors qu'en vérité ce n'est pas du tout ça. Bref, un OS qui me tenait à coeur, parce que cette femme a une psychologie très intéressante et trop peu exploitée à mon goût.

Celui-là est kle premier écrit que j'ai réalisé sur ce personnage, j'en posterai bientôt un autre, que pour ma part je trouve beaucoup mieux. Mais comme celui-ci je l'aime bien aussi, je vous en fais profiter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réflexions de la plus belle femme du monde**_

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais belle. On m'a toujours complimentée sur mon apparence.

Dans mon enfance, j'en étais fière, mon visage s'illuminait alors d'un resplendissant sourire. Je paraissais briller, me disait-on.

A l'époque, j'étais innocente, naïve. Je n'avais pas conscience de tout ce que cette splendeur impliquait. J'avais toujours vécu entourée de femmes, celles-ci m'enviaient ou étaient simplement heureuses pour moi. Rien d'autres. Jamais je n'aurais pu soupçonner que mon charisme pourrait me nuire autant. Cette obscure facette de ce que je croyais être un présent du ciel, je ne l'ai découverte que lorsque des hommes ont débarqué sur notre île jusqu'alors si paisible et m'ont enlevée, moi et tant d'autres jeunes filles. A cause de nos charmes, de notre fraîcheur…

Mon cadeau des Dieux s'est transformé en cadeau empoisonné. Ô comme je l'ai haïe ! Comme je l'ai détestée ma prétendue beauté ! A cause de cette dernière, j'ai vécu l'enfer. Vendue, meurtrie, humiliée ! _Détruite…_ Si bafouée, négligée ! Obligée aux bassesses les plus ignobles ! Ridiculisée ! Marquée comme un vulgaire animal ! Forcée d'avaler un fruit du démon ! Et ils trouvaient cela juste, normal ! Cela les amusait, ces gros porcs de Dragons célestes ! Plus nous souffrions, plus ils riaient ! Et le gouvernement ne faisait rien, alors que leur devise est la Justice ! Je les hais tous, autant qu'ils sont ! Pour avoir gâché nos existences, nous avoir enchaînées ! Pour n'avoir rien fait, pour avoir ignoré nos souffrances, notre douleur ! Je vous ai maudits tant de fois… Ces prières sataniques jamais exaucées…

Mais vous avez commis une erreur, une immense erreur ! En me contraignant à manger ce fruit, vous m'avez donné la force, la puissance. Et avec celle-ci je me vengerai, soyez s'en sûrs…

Ma beauté, j'en ferai une arme. Une lame aiguisée et tranchante. Un poignard dangereux et mortel, mais subtil et discret, le genre d'outil que l'on cache sous sa veste et que l'on dégaine au dernier moment, quand la proie s'y attend le moins et qu'elle nous croit bienveillant. Oui, je m'en servirai sans remords. Absolument aucun. J'en userai autant que nécessaire, sans jamais le regretter. Ma magnificence ne me fera plus jamais assujettir. Non ! C'est elle qui assujettira, opprimera, réduisant à l'état de loques mes opposants. Et ils ne résisteront pas, car le glaive insidieux qu'est mon charme les fera succomber, faibles humains qu'ils sont. Car l'Homme ne peut combattre la beauté il l'aime, il l'adore, il la vénère, il la recherche, et lorsqu'il la trouve il se laisse dominer sciemment par le désir qu'elle lui procure. C'est pathétique, mais véridique. L'Homme est si superficiel…

Vous pensez que je suis de votre côté. Il n'en est rien. Je sers juste mes intérêts. Uniquement les miens. Je vous abhorre toujours autant. Même plus, me semble-t-il, comme si ma haine avait crû avec les années. Jamais ma répugnance ne faiblira. Elle demeurera aussi longtemps que le tatouage que vous avez ancré dans ma peau restera gravé dans ma chair. Je vous exécrerai éternellement, je le sais. Vous, vous ne le savez pas, vous l'ignorez, et là est toute votre faiblesse. Celle-là même qui causera votre perte.

Vous me croyez chétive, inoffensive, un insignifiant danger. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous vous trompez, vous vous méprenez, car…

La beauté est dangereuse, autant pour ceux qui la subissent que pour ceux qui la possèdent…


End file.
